Fireworks
by accio-serena
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: Hermione: I wonder what fireworks feel like. Draco: Kiss me. Posted first on my tumblr: accio-peach.


**Dialogue Prompt: Hermione:** **I wonder what fireworks feel like.**

 **Draco:** **Kiss me.**

Credit to: aru-dight on Tumblr for the Dialogue Prompt.

"Alone too, Granger?" Malfoy called out, followed by a quick swig from a silver flask.

Hermione whipped around, "I didn't even know you stayed over for the holidays, _Malfoy._ " There was a cold tone to her voice.

"Now a days, Hogwarts..." Draco trailed off, "Hogwarts feels better than being at home. I don't think I owe you explanation though, Granger," Draco sneered.

Hermione leaned against the railing of the Astronomy tower, "You don't scare me, Draco. You know that?" She grinned, turning her face towards Draco who was staring at his hands. "The whole tough exterior you put up? It doesn't frighten me. Not in the slightest."

Draco was quiet. He had plenty of other things to think about besides witty comebacks to throw at Granger. "I was just making conversation, Granger. Usually, Weasley is glued to your hip."

Hermione shook her head, "Ron, is drunk in the common room with Harry," she smirked, "it is New Years Eve after all." She turned back towards the start covered sky.

"You didn't want to join them?"

"I did till Ron started..." She huffed, "He just got a little too touchy."

Draco couldn't bring himself to admit it, but it made him angry to hear that. He grit his teeth, thinking about them sitting on the couch, laughing, drinking, then Ron creeping his hand up her leg, up her dress. He raked his fingers through his hair. "Weasley should fucking bug off before someone teaches him a lesson."

"I can handle myself, Malfoy. I'm not afr-"

"I never said you couldn't Granger. I said someone didn't I? That someone could very easily be you. You're quite vicious. I wouldn't ever try touching you unless you wanted me to," Draco laughed, "It's a death wish."

"You think about touching me often, Malfoy?" Granger grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger. I'm done complimenting you. You're becoming quite full of yourself." Draco smirked.

"Well, thank you, _Draco._ " Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear. Draco couldn't help, but admire the way her jaw curved to her ear. The dim light of the Astronomy tower bounced of her eyes and created a dim sparkle. Draco had to force himself to rip away from her.

"Don't get used to it… Hermione."

They stood there for moments in silence till a loud bang echoed throughout the tower. The sky lit up in dozens of different colors. Sparkling downward, creating smaller flower like booms. The reds, purples, yellows, lit up the entire sky. Draco turned his face towards Hermione whose eyes were glued to the site.

"I love magic fireworks. In the muggle word, we have these too, but they aren't nearly as amazing..." The sky spelt out, "Happy New Year!" in fine script followed by more bursts. "They are so beautiful and incredible. I wonder what it feels like to be a firework. To have that kind of boom. To feel that kind of beauty," her voice was backing excitement behind every word she spoke. She turned to Draco, "Don't you ever wonder what it would be like? To be something that incredible? How does it feel?"

The passion in her eyes over _fucking_ fireworks was making Draco's heart race. "Yeah, I wonder how it feels... Maybe we can find out?" Draco unscrewed the cap of his flask quickly and finished it off quickly. Screwing the cap back on and tucking it away into his pocket.

"What do you mean, Draco?"

"Kiss me."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, I know you feel it too. I know I have felt it for a long time… I would never do anything without asking you first. Please, let me kiss you." Draco remained confident, but he could feel the desperation in his voice. This was the one and only time he would have to do this. It had to be now.

The fireworks were beginning to cease.

Draco placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer.

"Okay," she whispered.

Draco pressed his lips against hers gently as if she would break if he pressed too hard. He could feel her lips moving with his. The way her lips caressed his, how sweet she tasted, her gasps as he nipped at her bottom lips. Her fingers tangled in his hair, his lips leaving hers, trailing that perfectly curved jawline, to her neck. Getting lost in that mess she called hair. Inhaling every part of her being. She smelt of vanilla and jasmine. She tugged with every bite and kiss he planted on her neck. Draco's hands clenching her waist and sweater, his hands begging to feel how perfect her skin felt against his, to feel every goose bump, mole, crevasse, of her perfect body.

This is how fireworks felt.


End file.
